


Move

by aegicheezu



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coping, Coping With A Death, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, OnTae, Polyamory, References to Depression, Taemin has anxiety, jongminkey, minkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: Taemin retreats into the dance practice room more often these days – it’s one of the only things that can calm his tired spirit while the group is promoting their Story of Light albums. He usually practices alone until his legs give out; the pain and fatigue keep him grounded. Today though, he wants company, and Onew happily indulges his maknae. Watching Taemin dance just for him has always been his joy; but today, Taemin has something else on his mind, and Onew is more than happy to help clear Taemin’s head.





	1. Chapter 1

Today’s tapings had gone well, but now everyone was exhausted. The members each retreated to their rooms in the dorm and, like lazy teenagers, resorted to communicating with each other via their group chat.

 **M:** I’m hungry. Should we eat something?

 **K:** I just want to sleep. You make food, if you’re so hungry.

 **M:** hey, be nice to me!

 **K:** why should I? You made me do aegyo!

 **O:** he didn’t make you, you lost kai bai bo fair and square.

 **M:** see? Our leader is always right.

Taemin smirked a little watching Minho and Key bicker gently in the chat, and he turned onto his side as he lay on his bed. He felt a familiar tightening in his chest – today had gone well, but he was tired. His body was fine, but his heart – it took a lot out of him to keep a smile plastered to his face and not cause the others to worry about him. He suddenly felt like crying; that happened a lot these days. Wiping his tired and wet eyes, he rolled off the bed and gathered his dance bag.

 **T:** I’m tired. I’m going to go practice for a while.

 **O:** do you want company?

Taemin made a thoughtful face, and paused for a moment before replying. He’d wanted to be alone; but knowing that Onew would be there for him to talk to made him feel a little lighter.

 **T:** yes, come with me.

 **O:** okay :)  
**O:** I’ll be right out.

Taemin left his room and went to drink some water while he waited for Onew to emerge from his room; he didn’t have to wait long. Onew soon joined him in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the young man, opening his mouth asking for a sip of his water. Taemin laughed a little and brought the glass to Onew’s lips for him to drink. Taemin kissed his cheek and lingered against his skin for a beat longer.

“You’re not tired from the taping?” Onew asked, eyes concerned for his maknae. “Don’t push yourself too hard, Taeminnie.”

Taemin shook his head. “I just want to be distracted for a while,” he shrugged his shoulders, replying honestly, aware that his voice shook. “Let’s go, hyung,” he said, smiling a little, tugging on Onew’s wrist. Onew could tell right away that something was wrong, but he didn’t press the issue. Instead, he laced his fingers with Taemin’s and squeezed his hand as they left the apartment. _I’m right here,_ he thought. _I’m right here._

*

In the familiar space of the practice room, Taemin consented to allowing Onew to massage his legs while they played word games, and he could see that his maknae had relaxed a little under his touch.

“Taeminnie, what’s on your mind?” Onew asked softly as he shifted places and started to massage his shoulders. He kissed the top of his head softly, surprising the younger man.

Taemin sighed and tilted his head back, inviting another kiss which Onew gave readily. “Jinki-ah, I’m so tired…” he closed his eyes. “Aren’t you?” He ran a hand through his hair and shook out his fringe. Onew knew what he meant; he wrapped his arms around the young man’s neck from behind, pressing their bodies together as they sat on the floor.

“I know, baby,” Onew replied softly. “I’m tired, too.” He kissed Taemin’s cheek. “You’re right, Taeminnie… I’m so tired.” He sighed, too, and rested his chin on Taemin’s shoulder. “But… one day, it won’t hurt as much as it does now.”

“Are you sure?” Taemin asked, almost challengingly. “Because it’s been months and months and I still feel like I can’t breathe…” he felt his voice break and he drew his knees up towards his chest and buried his head, shoulders beginning to shake and he began to cry. “I can’t breathe…”

Onew felt tears begin to well up behind his eyes and he turned to face Taemin, gently coaxing his maknae into a tight embrace. “It’s alright, Taeminnie,” he cooed softly. “I’m right here… I’m right here…” Taemin held on to Onew’s frame so tightly it almost hurt; but the older man did not move. Instead, he let his own tears fall from his eyes. This was a familiar scene to him; Taemin often crept into his room when he could not sleep; or worse, these days – when he was awoken by nightmares. They were all trying to glue the pieces back together – and, for the most part, they were doing well. But their grief came in waves, and tonight it seemed that Taemin was in danger of drowning.

Onew gently wiped Taemin’s face with his sleeve and pressed gentle kisses to his forehead and cheeks as the young man sniffled, trying to compose himself. Taemin looked into Onew’s eyes and wrapped his arms around his leader’s neck, kissing him back. Taemin’s lips against his own felt soft and gentle, and Onew sunk into the familiar feeling. Taemin took Onew’s face in his hands and sat in his lap, legs wrapped around the older man’s waist where they sat. They stayed like that for a while, foreheads pressed together and breathing softly.

“I love you,” Taemin said at last, curling a hand around the base of Onew’s neck and kissing his cheek. “You have looked after me so well… since the start… and you have never once left my side. Jinki-ah… I love you so much.” Onew smiled at Taemin’s gentle words, his heart almost bursting.

“Taeminnie,” Onew carefully pushed his maknae’s fringe back and pressing a kiss to his forehead and smelling the sweet floral scent of his shampoo. “Taeminnie, I love you more."

“Not possible.”

Another kiss.

They remained like that for a little longer, the silence between them resting gently on their shoulders as Taemin composed himself, his breaths becoming regular and deep as he calmed down. Onew playfully ruffled Taemin’s hair and smiled softly. “Do you feel a little better now, baby?”

Taemin nodded and sighed into Onew’s neck before rising from the older man’s lap and pulling him up to join him where he stood. “I feel like practicing. Would you watch me?” he asked, ruffling his hair and composing himself.

“I’d love to,” Onew agreed, kissing Taemin’s forehead again before moving off to the side and fumbling in his maknae’s bag for his phone. “Found it,” he smiled to himself. “What do you want to practice?”

“You choose for me,” Taemin smiled back, stretching his arms above his head and slowly turning on the spot, stretching his legs.

Onew nodded and scrolled through Taemin’s dance practice playlist. He grinned a little once he’d settled on a song. “Ready, Taeminnie?” he prepared to press Play. Taemin moved to the centre of the floor and rested his hands by his side and lowered his head, wondering which song Onew had picked for him.

 _Drunk, in an odd mood  
_ _I can’t let it go_  
You can’t get rid of me  
This drowsy moment…

As soon as the music hit Taemin’s ears, his entire body changed, even down to his facial expressions. Onew loved watching him practice – to be able to watch his maknae transform like that in front of him was always such a joy. And, days like this when only he was watching, it felt even more special – like Taemin was dancing just for him. And this song… it was one of Onew’s favourites. How could it not be? Taemin was like some kind of mischievous sprite, twisting and turning, dancing to _those_ lyrics, and looking at him with eyes like  _that_. He grinned, reminded of the first time he’d seen Taemin perform Move in front of an audience. Everyone screamed to see just how sexy he was – he screamed, too.

_“How was it?” Taemin asked, breathless and collapsing into Onew’s arms backstage._

_“You were…” Onew was at a loss for words. “You were gorgeous,” he said at last, kissing the top of his head. “Come rest with me, now.” He let Taemin lean on his shoulder and he walked with him to the dressing room._

Onew’s grin grew wider remembering what happened after they’d closed and locked the door of the dressing room. He fixed his eyes on Taemin dancing in front of him now, gaze moving from his delicate hands to his pretty, relaxed lips and sultry eyes staring right at him. _Don’t look at me like that…_ he found himself licking his lips and shaking his head slightly, as if chastising Taemin for teasing him. As the song finished, Onew stood and leaned against the wall, biting his lip to keep himself in check. Taemin struck his finishing pose, catching his breath. He looked up toward Onew, who met him in the centre of the floor. 

“How was it?” Taemin asked, sighing and resting his head against Onew’s shoulder. _No matter how many times you practice, you always ask me that. Do you really not know how beautiful you look?_ Onew kissed the top of Taemin’s head.

“You were gorgeous,” Onew replied. “As always,” he smiled, and pulled the young man close for a kiss. Gentle at first, Onew gently ran his tongue along Taemin’s bottom lip, coaxing them apart and deepening the kiss. Taemin brought his hands around Onew’s neck and into his now-short hair, curling his fingers among the brown strands. Taemin kissed along Onew’s jaw and neck, pressing their hips together and forcing a little moan from his leader’s now kiss-swollen lips. He snaked his hands under Onew’s shirt and traced gentle lines along his back.

“Take me back to the dorm,” Taemin whispered in Onew’s ear. “I’m tired…” he looked Onew in the eye. “And I’m hungry.” He kissed the older man slowly, deliberately. 

“As you wish, baby,” Onew replied, caressing the back of Taemin’s neck with his thumb. “Let’s go back to the dorm.”

*

Upon returning to the apartment, the pair laughed softly at the scene that greeted them. Minho and Key were asleep, spooning on the couch, various items of clothing having been tossed to the floor. Taemin took a picture on his phone and wiggled his eyebrows at Onew. "I guess they made up," he grinned. 

Onew smirked and took his hand, pulling his maknae into his room.


	2. Say You're Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Taemin and Onew are working in the practice room, Minho and Key continue to bicker about who will make dinner - but Minho knows there’s nothing worse than going to bed angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've purposefully included some parts of the previous chapter verbatim to create a mirroring effect - it's not lazy writing, I promise!

Today’s tapings had gone well, but now everyone was exhausted. The members each retreated to their rooms in the dorm and, like lazy teenagers, resorted to communicating with each other via their group chat.

 **M:** I’m hungry. Should we eat something?

 **K:** I just want to sleep. You make food, if you’re so hungry.

 **M:** hey, be nice to me!

 **K:** why should I? You made me do aegyo!

 **O:** he didn’t make you, you lost kai bai bo fair and square.

 **M:** see? Our leader is always right.

 **T:** I’m tired. I’m going to go practice for a while.

 **O:** do you want company?

 **T:** yes, come with me.

 **O:** okay :)  
**O:** I’ll be right out.

There was a sound of shuffling feet and doors opening and closing; Minho heard his leader and maknae leave the apartment. He opened his private chat with Key.

 **M:** I hope Taeminnie’s okay.

 **K:** he will be. Jinki-hyung will look after him well.

 **M:** make me something delicious, I’m starving. It’s just you and me home for dinner now.

 **K:** I don’t want to leave my bed. I’m too tired to make you anything.

Minho sighed and turned over onto his stomach, exhaling comically loud. _I’m hungry…_ he thought again. He picked up his phone.

 **M:** if you make me something delicious I’ll let you beat me at soccer next time.

 **K:** as if that’s any kind of prize!  
**K:** wild horses couldn’t drag me out of bed right now.  
**K:** besides, I’m still mad at you.

Minho made a face, scrunching his eyebrows and pouting his lips.

 **M:** why?  
**M:** you lost fair and square, Kibummie.

 **K:** and what about that time you all conspired against me to lose?

 **M:** that was one time!

 **K:** but you were the one that had the idea…

Minho smiled, feeling guilty. _That wasn’t very nice of us… you’re right._

 **M:** I’m sorry, Kibummie.

 **K:** so really when you think about it, it’s you that should make me dinner to apologize.  
**K:** I want steak.  
**K:** make me steak, Minho.

Minho laughed.

 **M:** can’t I make you something that we already have in the fridge?

 **K:** if you really loved me you’d go out in this rain and buy me steak.

 **M:** that’s low, Kibummie. Of course I love you.

 **K:** prove it, you meanie.

Minho smiled; he didn’t have to be in the same room with Key to know the exact face the other man was making. Still, something tugged at his heart. _Of course I love you,_ he repeated to himself. _Don’t I show it enough?_ He sighed and rolled out of bed, groaning as his knees cracked. _Ten years is a long time,_ he thought as he stretched his hands above his head. He left the quiet dark of his room and emerged into the shared space of the apartment, making his way to Key’s closed bedroom door. He knocked softly.

“Are you going to buy me steak?” Key’s voice called challengingly from the other side of the door.

“Come out, Kibum,” Minho replied, his voice suddenly small. He heard the soft springs of Key’s bed creaking and then his familiar footsteps nearing the door. Key opened it and leaned against it, eyes downcast.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, without looking Minho in the eye. “I shouldn’t be so demanding.”

Minho’s eyes softened and he drew the other man close for a hug. “I’m sorry too,” he said, nestling into the crook of Key’s neck. “I shouldn’t tease you so much.”

“We shouldn’t fight about such stupid things,” Key’s voice was soft, barely above a whisper. “I don’t want to waste time living like that…” he tightened his grip on Minho and seemed unwilling to let go. “I don’t want you to go away, too…” he rested his cheek against Minho’s shoulder. “I can’t have you leave me, too…”

Minho’s eyes widened a little, understanding. “Kibummie…” Minho kissed the other man’s cheek and took his chin in his hand, coaxing Key to at last look him in the eye. “It’s just the two of us, now…” he kissed him softly, deliberately. “But it’s alright.” He held the other man close, his own grip on Key’s slim frame tightening, too. “It has to be alright.”

The two stood together in the still of the early evening, embracing. Key’s soft sighs turned into gentle sobs, his shoulders shaking with the weight of everything. Minho traced soothing circles on his back, trying hard not to give in to the tears that formed behind his own eyes. He kissed the top of Key’s head. _Fuck it,_ he thought, giving in at last and letting silent tears fall.

“Kibummie… sweetheart, I’m so sorry…” Minho’s face was buried in Key’s neck; he repeated the phrase over and over, as if reciting a prayer. He curled his hand at the base of Key’s neck and stroked the soft skin with his thumb and kissed him. He looked Key in the eye. “I love you, baby… I love you,” he kissed Key’s forehead, making the other man smile a little despite his tears. “I’m sorry we had a fight.” _He’s so sensitive since… since._ Minho knew that even though this wasn’t that big of a fight, it still stung him; the smallest things set him off, and seemed to set back his healing. He knew how raw Key still was – how raw he was. They had both loved Jjong; they both lost a lover that day.

“Minho, you have to promise me…” Key sniffled, trying to compose himself. “You have to promise me that you’ll never leave my side… please,” his eyes were wide, pleading. He took Minho’s hands in his and held them tightly in front of him, stroking the tops of his hand with his thumbs.

Minho kissed Key’s forehead. “I promise you,” he replied softly. “I promise you that I will never, ever leave your side.” He pulled Key off to the side so they could sit together on the expansive couch in the sitting room. “And I’ll tell you what else, baby,” he ran his hand through his hair and smiled at Key, who seemed to calm down a little at the reassurance. “I promise to tell you I love you every single day, when I wake up and before I go to sleep.”

At that, Key managed a real smile. “I’ll tell you that too,” he replied. “I promise I won’t let you go to sleep without knowing it, Minho.” He kissed the other man gently, deliberately, and wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck. “I love you, baby,” he whispered against Minho’s lips. “Please…” his voice turned suppliant, desirous in an instant. “Please… can’t we make some new memories…?” Minho smiled into another kiss and gently coaxed Key to lie beneath him on the couch. He let Key tug on his shirt until Minho pretended to get the hint and slipped it off, revealing his smooth, muscular chest. Key loved tracing invisible lines along the muscles, making Miho shiver as his finger trailed lower and rested against the waistband of his sweats. Minho kissed along Key’s cheek and jaw, smiling when he felt Key squirming happily beneath him.

“You’re all mine, aren’t you?” Key sing-songed in Minho’s ear.

“Kibummie… I am yours,” he pressed himself against Key’s hips, making both men groan with delight. “I’m all yours… all yours…” he repeated again and again, moving rhythmically against him.

“Ahh…” Key clung to Minho’s back, eyelids heavy with desire.

“Tell me you love me again, baby…” Minho lifted Key’s chin and kissed at his neck, biting at his earlobe. With his free hand he dipped below the waistband on Key’s shorts, sending a shiver through his whole body.

“I love you,” Key took Minho’s hair in his fist and brought their faces together in a deep kiss.

“Show me, baby…” Minho teased, biting his earlobe. “Show me…”

Key held on tightly to Minho as he flipped Key onto his back, switching positions. Key hovered over him and began to kiss at his cheeks and neck, taking him in his hand and stroking Minho gently, slowly. He licked up and down his chest and kissing his thighs, making the other man squirm in anticipation before at last taking him into his mouth.

“Kibum… ahh…!” Minho breathed. Key bobbed his head up and down slowly, teasing him. Encouraged by the moans slipping from Miho’s parted lips, he continued licking and sucking, ignoring the growing hardness between his own legs. Minho grabbed at the cushion beneath him, and Key could tell he was close – his thighs began to shake. Key couldn’t help but grin, watching Minho writhe so beautifully under his touch. “Kibummie… I… please…!” In a moment, Key felt the delicious, familiar liquid pour down his throat; and he hungrily drank him down, not letting a single drop spill from his lips. Licking him clean, Key slipped Minho’s briefs and sweatpants back onto his slim hips and crawled up his body. Minho took Key’s face in his hands and kissed him forcefully, tasting the saltiness that remained on his lips.

“I love you, ‘bummie,” Minho moaned softly in to Key’s mouth. “I love you so much.”

Key grinned against Minho’s lips. “I love you more,” he replied, his spirit a little calmer.

“Not possible,” Minho smiled back.

They lay together on the couch, limbs entwined, listening to each other’s heartbeat until they fell asleep.

*

A few hours later, Taemin and Onew returned from their impromptu dance practice. They laughed softly at the scene that greeted them. Minho and Key were asleep, spooning on the couch, various items of clothing having been tossed to the floor. Taemin took a picture on his phone and wiggled his eyebrows at Onew. "I guess they made up," he grinned.

Onew smirked and took his hand, pulling his maknae into his room.


End file.
